The present invention relates to a support for so-called MC or metal-clad electrical cable and more specifically to such devices that, because of their design, are stackable.
With the ever increasing usage of MC or armored cable in lieu of conduit contained cable or wiring for buildings of a commercial or industrial nature there has occurred a concomitant proliferation of devices to support such cable at the code required every ten feet and within one foot of a panel box.
While existing devices that generally comprise a simple metal strap with a fastener hole therein have proven adequate for supporting the cable, their installation sometimes proves difficult when a large number of cables are to be installed in a confined space. This is especially true because of code requirements that force location of such cable supports to a point at or near the center of a joist or stud. Consequently, there has arisen a need for a reliable cable support that permits easy supporting in a space where several cables are to be installed in parallel arrangement. One option in such cases is stacking the cables in a series of supports; however, currently utilized xe2x80x9cstrap-typexe2x80x9d supports are not stackable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable support that permits ready support of multiple cables, each in its own supporting structure, in a confined space.
The present invention provides a generally arch shaped cable support having a portal suitable for the receipt of armored or metal clad cable and including in its leg members apertures suitable for the receipt of fasteners that permit attachment of the cable support to an underlying structure or vertically to another cable support. According to a preferred embodiment, tabs are provided on the upper in side surface of the portal to assist with horizontal alignment of serially stacked supports. According to a further preferred embodiment, the interior curved section of the arch is provided with tabs that engage the grooves in the metal cladding of an inserted cable to inhibit movement of the cable in the support.